Sapphire's Will
by GothicaMay
Summary: Sapphire hated the fact that she had to spend a month at a realitive's mansion. That was until she met and was saved by a handsome prince, William. Can Sapphire open up after being crushed by her earlier boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter: 1_

This is total and utter, bullshit! Why do I have to go, when I've made it perfectly clear that I'd rather die?! I can't believe my parents are actually making me go to a stupid vacation to a relatives house- on the other side of the world, I might add- for some stupid party! I don't even _know _these people! This is just another pathetic way to try and change me. I know my parents are planning _something_. I can feel it.

You see, I'm not exactly 'the perfect daughter' you could say. In school I'm known mostly as the Gothic girl who has no friends and makes no contact with anyone, except the teachers occasionally. And at home I'm the daughter who tends to get in alot of trouble because she has anger problems. But, there's a reason I do that. You see, I have a slight... minor... problem with trusting people. But, I swear it is sooo not my fault, I have trust issues. It's _his _fault for crushing my heart into a million pieces.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand, I don't want to go to a dumb mansion in Russia for a whole god damn month, for one stupid party!!

//..//

The next day I was on a plane to, 'My own personal nightmare, Russia.' Oh, did I mention that I'm in one of my Cousin's, Aunt's, Father's, Wife's, Best Friend's, Cousin's personal jet, we're actually landing _on _the house's property. You finally know your rich when you can afford your own landing stripe. Oh, and the house I'm staying at; it's a mansion. Seriously! I looked it up online and the label of the house is The Blake Mansion. These people have money out the ass! And that's not good because that means there all snobs.

I hate snobs!

"Will all passengers buckle ther seat belts, while we decend?" The person said over the intercome.

Wonderful. We're here.

I was right, they are all snobs. I've pretty much met everyone- yeah all 250 of them- and there all the same. Spoiled, pampered, goody toe-shoes. I haven't met one person I can relate to, not one! Out of 250! How pathetic is that?

One person in particular was a huge snob, her name is Melanie. She is the barbie of the mansion and unfortunately my cousin. As soon as I walked in the door she skipped- yes, skipped- right up to me, with one of the fakest smiles plastered on an equally fake face- I swear she looked like a plastic surgeons protege- and hugged me. She sounds so sweet for hugging her cousin doesn't she? Wrong. I forgot to mention her threat to stay away from a guy named William. Gpd, I'm asshamed to even be realated to that girl.

I've offically made a promise to myself to not go anywhere out of my room, until everyone is asleep.

Around midnight almost everyone was asleep except some of the help. I quietly snuck out of my room and down the grand stairs to the back yard. If you have a mansion you obviously have to have a pool, right? Yeah, they did, a huge one. In the middle of the pool there is a small bridge that's surrounded by rocks and plants. Boosting myself on the railing of the bridge, I watched as the tree leaves rustled in the wind. Even though it's so crazy inside, it's actually kind of peaceful out here. The mansion was close to the woods so I could here the animals scurry around the forest floor. I don't know why but I all of a sudden felt like singing. So I did.

_A broken heart  
Shattered dreams  
How could someone do this to me_

I didn't know where I was  
Not knowing what to do  
I thought I'd found my salvation in you

You were my way out  
A place without pain  
A place to hide, but what did I gain

Too much time between  
And your change of heart  
Pushed me away and ripped us apart

Now here I am  
Tattered and torn  
For myself and my life I now mourn

I know I was someone  
I don't remember who  
I seem to have lost myself in you

I no longer know what I am  
I've disappeared without a trace  
All I know now is my name and my face

As I finished the song, I felt so depressed. I knew exactly why that song came to my head. It's because of that bastard Jason. I still don't understand, after a year, why he would do such an awful thing to me. I never did anything to him except love him. A silent tear slide down my cheek and I just realized I was crying. I quickly wiped it away and let a shaky breath. I usually don't cry. I don't know why all of a sudden felt so sad about Jason.

"That's a beautiful song." A voice said behind me. I screamed in surprise and fell off of the bridge. When I fell I landed into the pool that I forgot was below me, what I didn't expect was to hit my head so hard, on the bottom of the pool.

//..//

**A/N:** _Sorry, if this chapter is a little slow and not really grabbing your attention but I promise that it will alot better. Just, please don't give on me or this story yet. !Review!_

_- GothicaGirl-911_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter: 2_

My entire body was completely numb, the only thing I could feel was a slight pressure on my lips, which was actually William- the guy who scared and saved her- doing mouth-to-mouth. I couldn't move any part of of my body, I wasn't even breathing, then all of a sudden I could. he watched in worry as I rolled to my side and coughed up water. When I finally opened her eyes, I looked up at William with the my unorthodox sapphire blue eyes.

I was gasping for air and looking at William with wide eyes. He's the most handsome boy I've ever seen and he was actually leaning over me, like, almost his entire body was on me. He had long raven black, hair with purple streaks, that was dripping water from the pool. He was wearing a normal black dress outfit, with black dress shoes. He looked so elegant but, he still looked like a rebel. He had an eyebrow, lip ring, and I could see he had a few tattoos, too. And the most obvious thing about him is that he had the most beautiful purple eyes.

"Are- are you okay?" William asked, short of breath.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered nervously.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." He sat up into a sitting position and pulled me up to.

"It's fine." I croaked.

"Are you sure your okay? You hit your head pretty hard." He said, gently running his fingertips over the bruise on the side of my head. I hissed and pushed his fingers away from my head. "Sorry." He whispered. I could tell he was slightly disappointed that the I pushed him away.

I shook her head, "It's okay. I scare easily." I said with a small smile, which he returned. I could feel my heart jumped into her throat upon seeing his dazzling smile. _No Sapphire. Stop it! You are not going to be dazzled by those angel good looks, again. _I told herself sternly.

"I'm William." _William. Shit. _I thought. This is who Melanie warned me to stay away from. Without another thought I quickly stood up and turned to leave, but he caught me wrist with his smooth skinned hand. I desperately wanted to keep going but curiosity took over and I turned back around to face this angel.

"Please don't leave." He whispered, eyeing her curiously.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." II said quickly, before taking off towards the mansion.

//..//

No matter how much I tried I couldn't seem to get William off my head, I spent hours, starring blankly at the ceiling of my new bedroom. When, I finally did manage to go to sleep it was 5 am and I had a 7 am wake up call, so you could say I was a wee pit tired. When I finally pried my lazy ass out of bad, I went down stairs for breakfast.

When, I found the kitchen, I was surprised to see that almost no one was there. But, guess who was? William. Acting like James Bond I tried to sneak back out of the kitchen before he could see me. "I can see you." _Shit. _

I slowly turned back around to see a smug William smiling at me from his seat, on a stool at the island. I just rolled my eyes and took a seat next to him. "What would you like, miss?" One of the servants, Jimmy, asked me.

"Pancakes and orange juice please." I said politly. I always thought that even if it was someone's job to serve you, you should treat them with respect.

"Why'd you run off yesterday?" William asked bluntly.

I sighed heavily, "I don't know." I lied.

"Your a sucky liar." He commented.

"I know."

"Why lie?" He asked.

"I don't know you. Why can't I lie if I want." I said digging into the plate of hot pancakes.

"Fine then. Get to know me."

"Sorry. I tend not want to 'get to know' preppy, goody-goody, rich kids." I said sourly.

"Harsh." He saod with a hiss. "How about we play a game?"

I sighed again, "Fine. I'll bite." I said sitting back it the stool. "What game?"

"20 questions?"

"Fine. You go first." I said.

He smiled widely, #1 "Favorite color?"

"Tie between black and red."

#2 "Favorite hobby?"

"Guitar, singing, drawing."

#3 "Favorite animal?"

"Snow tiger."

#4 "Who's the person you were singing about yesterday?"

"That's too much of a personal question." Why does he even want to know this?

"Come on. You'll get a chance to ask personal questions too. Please." I can't believe he's actually begging.

"My ex. Happy?" I mumbled looking away from him.

#5 "What did he do to make you so unhappy?"

I hesitated slightly, chewing on my thumb nail. I tend to do that while I'm thinking. Should I tell this total stranger about my personal life. "He... broke my heart." I whispered so lowly that I didn't even think he heard, but he did. And his expression immediately changed from joking to sadness.

#6 "How?"

"I-I'm not tell you that... it's waayy to personal, Please don't ask me to." I could fell myself on the brink of tears. Which should him that it was a very touchie subject fir me, and it is. I never really told anyone what happened between me and Jason. But, with everything I said I'm sure you can guess what that asshole did to me. Unfortunately William saw it to.

"D-Did he rap-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, jumping up from my seat. "I told you to drop it." I hissed threw clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." Then I saw Melanie come into the kitchen. When she saw William her face instantly brightened, but when she saw he was with me she frowned. She skipped over to William and latched onto his arm like a little puppy.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him, Sapphire?" She said with another one of those fake smiles.

"Do you honestly think I give a **flying fuck **what the hell you say!?" I saw both William and Melanie flinch from the harshness of my words. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I said threw clenched teeth.

She smiled smugly. "And if I don't?"

"You don't live." I growled. "I'm going to say it one more time. Get the hell out of my way, BITCH!" Yeah, you can definitely tell I have anger issues.

"You worthless trash." And then. _SLAP. _Right across my force of the slap caused my face to move sideways so I was now looking at William. He looked pissed.

"Melanie! That is enough." He yelled to her. "Come on." He gently touched my arm, but I flinched away from him, "Don't touch me. Go have fun with wanna-be barbie." I whispered before running back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 **

Once, I was inside my room, I fell face first onto my king sized bed and buried my face into my pillow. I tried my hardest to stop the tears that I knew were coming, but before I knew it they begun falling down my cheeks no matter how hard I tried. After my tears subsided after a few hours, I began to think over my conversation with William and Melanie. I honestly have no idea why I let Melanie get to me like that, but I guess it's just because the way she treated me and hit me was how Jason used to treated me. And I definitely don't know why I even told William_ anything _about me, let alone about my relationship with Jason, but it's like he has this power over me or something, which is definitely not good. I personally think I've been controlled enough for a lifetime, thank you very much.

Sighing heavily, I pushed myself up into a sitting position on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest as I thought.

After everything I've been through in my life, I especially hate it when people think they can just trample all over me, but I know the only reason they do it is because I let them.

Distantly, I heard someone knock on my bedroom door. I jumped slightly, not expecting the interruption. I stood up from my bed and made sure I looked at least a little presentable before going to answer the door.

"Good Morning, Sapphire!" My Great Aunt Rosa exclaimed in overly happy voice. My Great Aunt Rosa is an extremely happy person all the time. She's the type of person who has alot of class and style even though she's in her fifties. Aunt Rosa is originally from Cuba, so she loves to give everyone she knows a Spanish pet name like, chica or mama sita. And even though she can kind of give me a headache, I still do love to be around her.

"Morning, Aunt Rosa." I said in an obviously less excited tone then her. Aunt Rosa smile faltered slightly as she took in my tear streaked face and red, puffy eyes.

Rosa let herself into my room, closing the door softly behind her, before pulling my into her arms. "What's wrong, my chica?" She cooed to me in concern. I hugged her back and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I just don't feel like I belong here, Aunt Rosa." I said between my sobs, only telling her the half truth.

Aunt Rosa continued to comfort me, as she lead me over to the bed and sat me down on it."Oh my chica," She cooed to me."Of course you belong here. You belong with your family."

I straightened up and wiped my face before looking up at my Aunt, "No, Aunt Rosa, I don't belong here. No one wants me here." I cry.

Aunt Rosa's face turns hard as she takes in what I said and the bruise that is forming on my cheek from Melanie. "Chica, don't let that terrible girl drive you away," She says shaking her head at me.

"H-how did you know I got this from her?" I ask shocked.

"Are you kidding?" Aunt Rosa says with a small smile. She pulls my legs into her lap and rubs soothing circles on my legs until I start to calm down, before continuing. "That girl is crazy," She chuckles. "She'll try to drive away anyone who she thinks is competition."

"Competition?" I ask dumbfounded. "Surely she doesn't think I am competition. I mean she's gorgeous, and I'm just... plain."

Aunt Rosa looked surprised at what I said, "Sapphire your beautiful." She says stroking my blonde hair. "Yes, your different from Melanie, but it's good. You have natural beauty that she does not have." She cupped my face in her hands and kissed my cheeks. I smiled widely and hugged her tightly.

"Gracias, Aunt Rosa." I siad with a smile, and she grinned back at me.

"Now," She said patting my legs before standing up again. "I think I'll have some tea out by the pool, care to join me?" She asked holding her hand out for me.

I grin at her, taking her hand, and following her out the door.

//.//

In the day time, the pool looks so much bigger then it did the night before. As I swam around the huge pool in the hot sun, I felt so at peace and relaxed.

"Hey." I jumped spinning around to see William sitting on the side of the pool with his feet in the water. I could feel myself blushing just looking at him. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of tight black and red swim trunks. His hair was wet sticking up in a couple directions, but the look suited him.

"Hey." I said back before turning and swimming in the other direction. I wanted to try and avoid William as much as possible. I didn't like the way he made my heart flutter and my stomach drop. It's exactly how I felt before I started dating Jason, except alittle stronger.

"Wait." He said swimming over to me before I could blink. I backed up from him, trying to put more space in between us. He frowned as I did this, but didn't say anything about it. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry for being so nosey this morning... and about Melanie." He said quietly, never taken his soft purple eyes of mine.

I couldn't help but be captivated by those eyes. They showed warmth and kindenss, but also sadness and regret. I never knew that someones eyes could show so much emotion. I shook my head to clear my head of those thoughts and turn my head to avoid Wiilliam's piercing gaze. "It's alright. The Melanie thing wasn't your fault anyway, so you shouldn't apologize." I replied.

"I know I still feel bad about it." He said softly, gazing at me. He one hand up to my bruised cheek, but I instinctively flinch away from him. I turned away from him and used the pool wall to pull myself up and out of the pool. I walked over to my towel and wrapped it securely around my lean form before beginning to walking back to the house. "Hey wait," I heard him say but, continued walking. "...Please." That's what made me stop. I slowly turned back around to see him standing a few feet away from me dripping wet. "Look I'm sorry if I keep making you feel uncomfortable. I'm just trying to get tot know you." He said desperately.

"Why?" I asked vehemently. " What do you want from me?"

"N-nothing. You just... interest me."

"I interest you? So that still doesn't explain to me what you want?"

"A date?" He said staring into my eyes again. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"A date?" I asked cautiously, he nodded. "Okay." I said nodding.

He smiled widely at me, showing me his dazzling teeth. "Great! Meet me at the bottom of the grand staircase at 7p.m. on Saturday?"

I nodded again, turning around back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

_Damn. I can't believe that I actually said yes to going on a date with William! _I thought angrily as I practically tore my whole closet inside out trying to find a dress to wear for that night. _I can't believe I'm even going through all this trouble to look nice for him, _I continued my mind rant. This is basically what I've been doing for the past three days; mind arguing with myself. Oh, and avoiding Melanie at all cost.

I found a dark red dress that I kind of liked and held it in front of my body, and looked at myself in the mirror. _Ugh! This drees makes my look like a damn strawberry. _I huffed as I threw the dress on the floor, to join the other twenty dresses that I found not suitable. I ungracifally sat myself back onto my bed with a long sigh. _God damn, you'd think with all the free time I had while avoiding Melanie that at least find an outfit. But no. I had to waste away three days of my life, wallowing in self pity. _I let out another long sigh. _Again._

Just when I was about to give up hope and cancel my date, there was a knock at my bedroom door.

When I opened the door I saw an absolutely beaming Aunt Rosa.

"Hello, my chica!" She exclaimed pushing past me, to set a box on my bed.

"Hey Aunt Rosa. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but... why are you here?" I asked tentatively.

She chuckled slightly, before turning to face me. "I thought you could use this," She grinned, turning back towards the box she pulled the cover off and pulled out a gorgeous black silk dress.

My jaw dropped as I took in the stunning dress before me.

I looked over to my Aunt - who was still looking happy, and slightly smug. Tightly, I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, before running off to the bathroom to put on my fabulous dress.

//..//

When 7 o' clock started to come closer, I got more and more nervous. I kept twitching and wringing my hands together.

The chime of my clock made me jump a foot in the air, before I realised what the noise was. I looked over myself in the mirror one more time; straightening up my dress and makeup, before leaving my room and heading towards the grand staircase.

And what I saw when I got there, was truly a sight to behold. At the bottom of the staircase was William. But, that was not what made my breath catch. As he stood there, with his back towards me, looking up into the sunset sky as it illuminated his face, was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Quickly shaking those thoughts out of my head, I started making my way down the stairs. By the time I made it to the bottom, I looked up and realized that William had turned around and was now looking at me with a star struck expression. I looked back down at my feet blushing. I felt fingers under my chin, lifting my head up to meet his bright purple eyes. "You look stunning." He breathed, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I blushed harder.

I just nodded to his compliment though. For some reasons I don't know, I've always kind of hated it when someone gave me a compliment because it always felt like I didn't deserve it.

William frowned slightly at my silence, before suddenly grinning again, offering me his hand. I very hesitantly put my hand in his as he lead the way to our date set up.

//..//

When we left the house, William lead me to a trail that lead into the woods. The trail was lit by small lights so I didn't have to worry about falling on my face or anything.

Most of the walk was spent in silence, but more of a comfortable silence then an awkward one -which I was thankful for.

We suddenly came to a stop, making me stumble slightly. William caught my waist and helped me right myself, before turning me around so that my back was to him. I felt something silk cover my eyes, blocking my vision. I tensed slightly, but relaxed when William rubbed my bare back. "Do you trust me, Sapphire?" He whispered in my ear.

I hesitated. Can I trust him? I don't really know him. Then why do I always have this weird sense of security every time I'm around him? Why does he make me feel safe and wanted? My head kept telling me to be more cautious, to think this through more. But, my heart was screaming at me to trust him, to give him a chance. After a long silence, I finally whispered back, "Yes."

William moved in front of me. He gently took my small hands into his bigger ones, and started to lead me forward, further into the woods. As we went further I started to hear water and could feel a mist blowing on my skin. William stopped, went back around my back and untyed the silk scarf from my eyes.

I gasped in shock at the sight before me. It was a small alcove, with two waterfalls. The top water fall was small, with a large rock platform next to it. And right below it, was a slightly bigger but still relatively small. "Wow," I said in astonishment, I heard William chuckle slightly behind me. "It's beautiful."

He chuckled again, "I knew you'd like it." He gently took my hand in his again, before leading over to the platform near the smaller waterfall, where I just noticed had a picnic set up on it.

As I started eating, William made a small fire to keep us warm, as the sun started going down.

I began getting some questions out that I've been dying to know. "So..." I said slowly.

"So..." He answered with a slight grin.

"How did you find this place?" I said gesturing around the alcove, as I picked up another raspberry popping it into my mouth.

William was silent for awhile before answering, " Well... when I first moved to the Blake Mansion, I wasn't in the best mental state and I didn't want to be around people too much. So one day I decided to walk around the woods, and found this place. I mostly come here to think now."

I lied on my side to face him, "What do you mean you weren't in the best state of mind?" I asked curiously.

He sighed heavily, "It's complicated," He looked up into my eyes again. I noticed now that his eyes were sad and troubled. "But, I tell you if you tell me something about yourself." I nodded. " Okay... the reason I moved to the Blake Mansion was because parents died..." He paused. "Well, actually, they were killed... in front of me." He said softly.

I was shocked. I never would have guessed that something like that would have happened to him. William always seemed kind of happy. "I'm so sorry, William." I know that it's a little stupid to say things like 'I'm sorry' but I just didn't know what else to say.

He looked back up into my eyes and gave me a shy smile."It's okay. I'm better now." He smile widened slightly. "Now I get to ask you something."

I tensed slightly at that. I was nervous that he would ask me something about Jason."Okay." I said nodding.

"Why are you at the Mansion?" I visibly relaxed and exhaled my breath I didn't know I was holding.

"It wasn't really my idea. My parents..." I paused looking away from him to the blanket we were laying on. I sighed before continuing. "... they said they wanted me to come meet my family. You know, get to know everyone?" I scoffed. "But, I could see in there eyes that they were just trying to find an excuse to get rid of me."

William looked at me in confusion, "I don't understand?"

"What is there to not understand?" I asked angrily. "Don't you get it? They just didn't... want me anymore." I said in a softer voice.

"No," He whispered, nudging my shoulder so I would look at him. I looked up into his eyes to see them sad and confused. "I mean..." He puased to push a lock of my hair behind my hair, grazing his fingertips against my cheek. "Who in their right mind wouldn't want you, Sapphire?"

I laughed humorlessly, and his frowned deepened. "Your views of me are set way too high, William."

He looked like he wanted to disagree with me but just let it go. "Okay. Your turn."

I thought for a second before asking my question. "So, do you live at the Mansion?"

"Yes, ever since my parents died I've been living here."

"But why? I mean your not related to anyone in the house." I asked, lifting my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes that's true. But, your Aunt Rosa was a very dear friend to my mother. She promised both of my parents that if anything happened to them, then I could go live with Rosa." He said with a fond smile.

"Wow, I didn't know that." I said. "I wonder why she didn't tell me," I said more to myself then to William, "So, what's going on with you and Melanie? She acts like you two are married or something." I said chuckling slightly.

William cracked a small grin, "Honestly, that girl is nuts. We're not dating or anything, she just likes to think we are for some reason." He chuckled again.

I chuckled with him slightly, and then before we knew it, we both were rolling on the ground in peels of laughter. By the time we calmed down, I rolled over towards him and just realised then how close our faces were to each, and I immediately stopped laughing and sat up.

"What's wrong?" William asked in concern, sitting also to look at me.

"N-nothing." I stuttered slightly. He tried to touch my cheek, but I, again, flinched away from his touch. Even though my face was now turned away from him, I could tell that it hurt every time I flinch away from him. "I'm sorry. I-I must be a terrible date." I said almost inaudibly, but he still heard me.

"No your not," He said softly back at me, very slowly - to give me a chance to pull away - he pulled my hand into his and gently interlaced our fingers. I hesatintly turned my face back to his, but still avoided looking into his eyes. For a moment it was silent between us, except the crackle of the fire. Both of us barely even moved, except for William's thumb drawing small circles into the back of my hand. "I understand, Sapphire. I know your scared. And unsure." He paused, bringing my hand up to his lips to kiss my knuckles, "I can't say I know what it feels like to go through all the things you've probably gone through, but I do know what it feels like to want to isolate yourself from others. To refuse anyone to get close to you in fear of feeling the pain you once felt. But that's not going to help you, Sapphire. I had to learn the hard way, that by trying to make yourself alone your only going to hurt yourself in the long run," He kissed my hand again. "I also learned that it helps to talk to someone. I know you probably won't want to tell me after just meeting me, but I hope that one day you'll trust me enough to tell me about what happened to you."

A shocked expression was surely on my face after hearing what he said. It was a new experience to have a choice to tell someone something. Usually - either it being my parents or Jason - I never had a choice, I either told them or I suffered the consequence. It felt so nice to finally have a choice for once. "Thank you, William. You don't know how much that means to me." I whispered. I finally looked up into his amazing purple eyes that I love so much and saw sincerity and another emotion I couldn't place, but strangely warmed my insides.

He leaned closer to me so his face was inches from mine. He cupped one of my cheeks in his hands and kissed the other softly. He nuzzled his nose into my neck, breathing my scent in deeply. I closed my eyes at the sensation of his slightly cold breath on my neck. I felt him pulling back again and when opening my eyes I could see him looking at me with half lidded eyes. He continued silently stroking my cheek before breaking the silence with a question I hadn't realized I wanted him to ask until a few seconds ago. "Can I kiss you, Sapphire?" He said in a husky voice.

"Yes." I said without hesitation. He pulled me closer to him so that I was now in his lap, before leaning down only a few inches until our lips finally met in a passionate kiss.

_AN: Hi everyone! I usually don't like to write Author's Notes but I just wanted to tell all my viewers that I put photos on my profile for this story. Read and Review!_

_Love, GothicaMay _


End file.
